Breakup?
by abbydepp
Summary: "That girl?" Jace asked, still looking at Clary with a blank expression. "She was just fun. She means nothing to me." Jace, Clary, Alec, and Isabelle all go to Pandemonium, Jace has to deal with a demon at the bar...


Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mortal Instrument _series.

The lights flashed all different shades as Clary, Jace, and their friends walked into Pandemonium. Glamour covered their bodies along with tight, black dresses or -in the boys case- dark jeans and black shirts. The music blared out different words as bodies started to grind up against each other. Buzzing in her pocket made Clary realize that their were demons in the club, she smiled, _just another night a Pandemonium. _

Jace wrapped an arm around Clary's waist as he led her to the bar. Alec and Isabelle disappeared into the crowd, their weapons in hand. Jace pushed Clary's back into the cold bar as she tore her eyes away from the dancing bodies.

"You remember what to do, don't you?" Jace asked in her ear, speaking over the loud music.

"Yes, Jace." Clary rolled her eyes, this was not her first trip to Pandemonium and it wouldn't be her last. She had been on several trips to the familiar club, both to kill demons or just to have a fun night out with Jace.

"Alright." He kissed her cheek quickly, "Be careful." Jace glanced down at his Sensor before looking back into her eyes, "The Eidolon demon is the bartender."

Clary looked over her shoulder, she found a blonde, blue-eyed girl who was serving drinks and flirting with guys. She was a pretty girl, Clary thought, but as the glamour peeled off her skin, Clary saw her true form.

Her skin was red lava-like color that looked to be able to burn you with just a touch. The blue eyes turned to green, but unlike Clary's, they were evil, dark as the depths of a forest were no light could shine in. Her fingers were clawed, sharper than any human nail. Her limbs twisted and contracted in an oozing matter as she looked at the guys in front of her.

"I'll handle it." Jace said, Clary nodded but she got the feeling that Jace wasn't talking to her. But more to Isabelle and Alec, who had shown up out of the crowd, Jace was calling dibs on the demon. He wanted be the one to kill it, because he genuinely, creepily, enjoyed killing things. Especially, demons.

Clary grabbed his chin gently, turning his face to hers before she lost him completely, "No kissing." She said.

Jace smirked, "Damn, I really wanted to kiss the disgusting, slim covered demon." He gave her hand a good squeeze before he walked over to the demon. "Scotch on the rocks."

The demon quickly made the drink before coming to stand right in front of Jace, "Here you go." Clary tried to ignore the flirt in her tone, "Can I get you anything else?"

Jace smiled at the demon, his gold eyes shining, his hair perfectly truffled. He looked like an angel, the demon would swoon easily, "How about some time with you later?" He asked.

The Eidolon girl rose her eyebrows, "I saw you over there with that girl." Her thumb jerked towards Clary. Jace looked over at Clary, his eyes calm, neutral. He was doing a great job hiding the fact that his eyes lit up when he found her.

"That girl?" Jace asked, still looking at Clary with a blank expression. "She was just fun. She means nothing to me."

Clary stared at him, uncomprehending. Did he just break up with her? After all they have been through? Clary wanted to walk up to him, ask what she had done wrong but she also wanted to run away, run away quick. She did the latter, turning on her heel and running out of Pandemonium.

She heard his voice call her, but kept running. She felt the warm tears start to fall down her face as she realized she wasn't as fast as Jace, she never was and never would be. So, she turned into an alleyway and stopped, wiping the tears away. Clary guessed it was a good thing that Isabelle bought water-proof mascara.

"Clary!" Jace's voice came closer and, in a blur of gold, he was in front of her. "Clary, didn't you hear me call you?"

"Yes." She answered honestly, not looking him in the eye. "Look, just go back to the club." _Because you obviously don't want _us _anymore. _

"Why, Clary?" He hands caught her shoulders and he started to draw small circles around with his thumbs. "Why did you run away?"

Clary stared at him, "Because you just dumped me. What? Did run after me to stomp all over my heart as well? Well, too bad it's already in pieces."

"Clary, no-"

She was still ranting, "I mean, you could've given me the respect to dump me in private. But no, you had to do it in front of all of our friends and some random demon." The tears started to flow out of her eyes as Jace's widened, "You could've at least given me a sign, I thought everything was going great with our relationship."

"Clary, I-"

"No, you can just go if you don't want to see me. I'll call Simon and I'll get home, since you-" Clary's voice cut off as his lips smashed against hers. And, she lost it. She couldn't help that her hands wound themselves in his silky, golden hair or that there was a low moan that escaped from her throat. Clary loved him, but she had to let him go, if it's what he wanted. This was just a good-bye kiss.

He pulled away and gently rested his forehead on hers, "Let me talk, baby."

_Baby. _He had called her baby. Jace didn't ever call her pet names, but she always wanted to be called one. Her mother's just didn't induce the same reaction as when Jace did. Clary shut her eyes, letting the nearness of him wash over her like waves.

"Clarissa Fray," Jace continued, "I'm not breaking up with you. I love you, I would never do that."

Relief poured over Clary, "Then why did you say that?"

Jace's lips moved over her temple, "The only reason I said I wasn't in a relationship was to get the demon to follow me. I'm sorry I didn't explain that to you before we left."

"So you still love me?" A blush rose on Clary's cheeks as she opened her eyes, Jace was staring at her in a dreamlike gaze. Instead of saying anything, he grasped her hand and placed it on his chest, over his racing heart, palm down.

"This is what happens every time I see you, every time I look at you, every time I so much as _think_ about you." He whispered in her ear, lips making contact with her forehead, "Yes, Clary. I could never stop loving you."

Clary smiled, rising up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. The kiss was her way of saying _thank you. Thank you. _

"I love you, too." She whispered against his lips as Jace leant down to kiss her again.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
